Janus
Janus He is magical character and his role is Mage. In conquest he is normally played as mid (the path that goes through the middle of the map). He is a character that does a lot of damage with the abilities, but when his abilities are in cooldown he dosen´t do alot of damage. Story The life is full of physical and emotional doors. There is were Janus takes part. Janus has two faces. One face looks at the future and the other to the past. Janus is in all the important events like the birth of a child, but he can´t take part on it. That is the reason that the romans gave the name to January (a portal between the old year and the new year). Romans had a strange tradition were Janus took part. In each temple of an emperor was a huge door that was of Janus and in times of war those doors were opened. Rarely the romans won a battle with the door closed. Nowadays the doors are opened in sign of war. Abilities Level up skills Levels: # Unstable Vortex # Portal # Unstable Vortex # Threshold # Through space and time # Unstable Vortex # Unstable Vortex # Threshold # Unstable Vortex # Through Space and Time # Threshold # Threshold # Through Space and Time # Threshold # Portal # Portal # Through Space and Time # Portal # Portal # Through Space and Time Combos # To poke your enemy you can use first the portal to lift up your enemy and then as he falls use Unestable Vortex. That will do a lot of damage. # If an enemy is escaping with no life and you can see it on the map you could use Through Space and Time to get a kill. # Use Through Space and Time to rotate to another line with a ally and use Portal so you and your teammates can get near to them then use Unestable Vortex to do as much damage as you can and finnaly use Threshold so your enemy slows down, your allys go quicker and you do more damage. # If you are doing a Fire Giant or a Gold Fury you can use Threshold so you and your team get quicker and if a ally is in base you could use Through Space and Time so he comes quicker or you and your team can escape incase the enemy comes to attack. Build '''Conquest, Mid:''' '''-Starter:''' Vampiric Shroud: to gain mana and health every time you kill a minion. Lost Artefact: later on in the match you will turn this item into a Chrono´s Pendant and have a lot of cooldown. Healing potion (1) and mana potion (1) to have hp and mana when it is needed and to stay in line all the time as possible. '''-Core:''' Shoes of Focus: you have mobility, that is very important in this character, and some cooldowns. Chrono´s Pendant: you will turn the Lost Artefact into this item and added to cooldowns of the Shoes of Focus you will have a total of 40% of cooldowns. Normally you will for Book of Thoth to have a lot of mana and damege. In the other hand if there is a enemy that kills you instantly you will go to Warlocks Sash. This last item will give yoou less damage that the Book of Thoth, but you will have more life so it will be difficult for the enemy to take all that life instantly. Then you will need to decide which item do you need to buy earlier : Rod of Tahuti or Obsidian Shard. Rod of Tahuti will give you a lot of damage, but it will be difficult to kill the tank. If you see that the enemies are doing defense it will be a better option to buy the Obsidian Shard that will give you magical penetration. '''-Damage:''' If the enemy team has healers it will be a good option to buy Diviner Ruin, so you can cut them the healing and you wil have life steal. If they don´t have healers always the better option will be Soul River. This item will give you every minute a devastating damage in one of your abilities. Skins